Hours
by EmilyMay93
Summary: A collection of short, Linstead based one-shots. Mostly rated 'M' for sexual content.
1. Midnight

**HOURS**

It's just gone midnight here in Australia, so it's officially January 1, 2015, and I thought it was the perfect time to release a new fanfiction. This fanfiction is going to be rated 'M', so if that is not your reading preference, maybe turn back now. Essentially what this collection is going to be about is Linstead's (sex) life at all hours of the day, and at all periods in their relationship.

Over the past week I've been writing up a storm, but I still want some of your input. In the reviews, leave some sexy scenarios that you want written, and a suggestion of time (4am, 8pm, etc.). While I may not be able to do all your suggestions, I will try to do my best.

I'm hoping to post twice a week, and with 25 chapters in total, this fanfiction should last around 12 weeks - and I'm committed to finishing this, because I know I let "When The Dam Walls Break" fall to the wayside.

Without further ado, I present to you… "Midnight".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Midnight<span>**

The harsh, wintery wind, swept across Erin Lindsay's bare shoulders as she looked out to the glimmering lights of Chicago. Breathing in the frigid air, Erin let her eyes flutter close as a pair of large, warm hands settled on her waist, and a single kiss was pressed to her neck.

"I need to be inside you".

Her heart rate picked up as his hand snaked its way to cup her right breast. Letting out a groan, Erin relaxed into his touch. "Jay".

"I need to be inside you". He repeated himself as if she didn't hear.

Turning, so her back was against the guardrail, Erin looked over Jay's shoulder, and watched as Kim and Adam's party became even louder and more boisterous as the clock hands edged closer and closer to midnight. Peeling her eyes back from inside, Erin looked up into Jay's darkening blues, and biting her lip, she gave a faint nod. "Only if you make me cum at midnight".

He laughed a wicked laugh, and grabbing her waist, Jay Halstead backed Erin against the brick wall that separated Adam Ruzek's apartment from the next. Peppering feverish kisses against her bare collarbone, Jay fisted the figure hugging, mid-length dress, dragging it up and over Erin's hips, as she nimbly unbuckled his belt, and shoved down his pants and briefs, before wrapping her fingers around him in one cool stroke.

Jay growled, and after pinning Erin's arms above her head, he easily ripped the flimsy, lace material that Erin called her panties from her body. As Erin wrapped one of her legs around Jay's waist, Jay used his thumb to lightly flick her clit. She was already dripping wet: a soft, creamy wetness that was so fucking hot. Erin whimpered when Jay moved his thumb away from her clit so he could stroke himself, getting himself hard enough so he'd explode within seconds of being buried deep inside of her. After a second nice and tight stroke, Jay ran the head of his cock along her folds, nudging her sensitive clit with thick strokes. "Do you want me?"

"Yes... Jay, yes..." Erin rotated her hips in circles, and Jay recognised the desperation in her rhythm. They'd only been sleeping together for a short time, but he knew she was oh so close. With her hands still pinned above her head, Erin reached her head forward, crushing her lips against Jay's in a desperate kiss. As Jay kissed Erin back, he lined himself up at her entrance, and at a painstakingly slow pace, he entered her.

Drawing out, Jay groaned as her entrance sucked him back in, and that set his rhythm: slow draws out, quick thrusts in. One after the other, after the other. Too slow to bring her to orgasm, but fast enough to keep her on the brink. Jay lifted Erin's thigh up higher to gain an even tighter position, and when he heard the crowd inside begin to count down from ten, he brushed the pad of his thumb against her clit.

"Ten". Another brush...

"Nine". A nip at her collarbone...

"Eight". Deep thrust in...

"Seven". A 'fuck yes' falling from her lips...

"Six". Long, slow draw out...

"Five". Hard and fast thrust in...

"Four". A brush of her clit...

"Three". Two quick, deep thrusts...

"Two"... "Come on Erin, cum for me"...

"One"... "Yes... Jay, yes, yes!"...

"Happy New Year!" Voices rang out through the apartment inside, covering up the sweet cry of ecstasy that escaped Erin's lips as she came hard around Jay. Jay groaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck and pumped wildly into her until he exploded, cumming in hot, pleasurable waves.

"Erin. Fuck". Dropping his hand that was holding up her arms, Jay loosely placed them around his neck, and lent his forehead against hers, letting their lips meet in a soft, delicate kiss. He could taste her smile, and couldn't help smiling himself. "Happy New Year, Erin".

Lightly laughing, Erin stole a quick, mischievous kiss. "Happy New Year, Jay".

* * *

><p><strong>PS.<strong> I didn't say this at the start, but 'disclaimer', I don't own the rights to Chicago PD, Erin Lindsay or Jay Halstead. I do however own my very vivid imagination.

**PPS.** Don't forget to leave some sexy scenarios and a suggestion of time in a review, if you're kind enough to leave one.


	2. 1:00am

**HOURS**

I had planned to have this up hours ago, so those in America would be able to read it before they headed off to bed, but the chapter didn't come together like I had planned. It may also have been slow going because I spent all of last night watching 'Australia v America' videos on YouTube instead of writing. Why I get suckered into those videos, I have no idea. Anyway... in the end, this came together better than I expected.

Shoutout goes to all those who left a review, who favourited the story, followed the story or favourited and/or followed me as an author. Special mention to **88Ashley88**, who suggested a Scrabble game that actually turns into Scrabble. How I left that off my list when I was planning this is beyond me! In my mind, I have this set in the now, and Erin has just told the team that she's leaving to run the task force. **88Ashley88, **I hope I've done you, and the fandom, justice.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Chicago PD. Just my imagination. Any errors in the story are my own.

Now we've got all of that out of the way, and if you're still reading this part, I hope you enjoy the next 1000 words of smut, and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box, and keep those suggestions coming for sexy scenarios that you want me to write.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1.00am<span>**

Standing up from the table, Jay Halstead smirked. "Admit it, Erin. You lost".

Erin eyed him for a split second before she rose and placed her hands on either side of the game board. "Tell me the wager".

Leaning forward so his hands rested on either side of the game board and their faces were just inches from each other, Jay looked at her through slightly squinted eyes. "Are you saying you're not conceding defeat until I tell you the wager?"

With a smirk settling on her own lips, Erin shrugged. "That way I'll know whether to demand a rematch. Try and settle the score".

Standing back upright, Jay crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Nuh uh. No way. Last time that happened I was out of pocket $100. You're paying up, right now".

Sighing, Erin sank her teeth into her bottom lip. "What do you have in mind?"

Jay waggled his eyebrows and let his eyes flicker with heat. "You know what".

Dropping her bottom lip and letting her own eyes flutter, Erin gave a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"I'm talking about..."

Walking around to her side of the table, Jay crashed his lips against Erin's, and pulled her in close to his body. Running a hand down the curve of her ass, Jay lifted slightly, and when Erin wrapped her legs around his waist, he sat her on the island bench in the kitchen.

"We"... Kiss. "Shouldn't"... Kiss. "Be"... Kiss. "Doing this... Oh god, Jay"...

Erin let her head fall back as Jay brushed a thumb over her sensitive nipple. Though there was a piece of lace between Jay's thumb and Erin's nipple, she moaned with lust and desire as heat rose through her body. When Jay moved his hand away from her breast, Erin whimpered at the loss of contact, but was rewarded when he lifted her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra. As Jay planted a kiss at the hollow of her throat, Erin toyed with the hem of his shirt; and when he took one of her nipples in her mouth, she cried out with ecstasy and dug her nails into the small of his lower back. Jay moved lower, and suddenly, Erin found herself lying with her back against the island bench.

"Jay".

Kissing Erin's left hip bone before blowing gently in the same spot, Jay let his calloused fingers nimbly pop open the button of her jeans. After tugging the zipper down, Jay hooked his thumbs inside the sides of both the jeans and Erin's panties and slid them down her thighs, letting her lower legs kick them to the ground.

Instinctively, Erin ground her hips into Jay's waist, but he held firm. "Nuh uh ah".

Groaning in frustration, Erin slammed her firsts into the island bench. "Goddamn you, Halstead!"

Looking up her naked with darkening eyes, Jay crooked and eyebrow. "Is that how you really want to play it... Lindsay".

Before she could respond, let alone process what he had even said, Jay ran his tongue over her folds, and then gently blew where his tongue had just been.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Erin let out a sound she didn't recognise. It most definitely wasn't a sound she had ever made before. But that was nothing. When Jay took her sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth, and a sunk two of his digits into her tight, wet core, Erin's back arched and she cried out with sheer pleasure as a single tear ran from the corner of her eye.

"Oh God! Fuck. Jay. Ah!"

Her toes started to curl and as Jay continued to pump his fingers inside of her and work his tongue on her ultra-sensitive clit, Erin knew she could go at any minute.

"Jay-".

Blowing gently on her clit, Jay looked up to Erin and saw the agony and desperation in her eyes. "Let go".

And as Jay swirled his tongue around her clit, Erin arched her back off the bench, dug her nails into her palms, and fell into a silent oblivion. As a faint whimper escaped her dry mouth, Erin could have sworn she saw stars in her eyes. She thought she may have also lost consciousness, because when she became aware of her surrounds, she became acutely aware that Jay hadn't slowed his fingers, nor his tongue.

Lifting her weight onto her elbows, Erin looks down her naked body and panted heavily, watching as Jay's head bobbed between her thighs. She felt a second, or was it a third, orgasm quickly rising, so she heaved her chest to try and counteract the blow. But it was of no use, because when Jay nipped that little too hard on her clit, she cried out, overcome with a wash of sensation. Her body contorted, and her hips lifted from the edge of the bench to meet the thrust of his fingers and the pressure of this tongue.

This time when she started to come down from her high, Jay slowed his pace, letting his fingers and his tongue ride out the wave. As Erin fell back, exhausted and spent, Jay kissed his way up her body, through the valley between her breasts, over the hollow in her neck, to the corner of her mouth, before drawing her into a long, languid kiss. She could taste herself on him, a mix of salty and sweet.

When their kiss ended, Erin let out a sigh of content, and Jay pulled her upright, letting her hands settle on his shoulders, as he rested his forehead against hers.

Opening her eyes so she was staring deep into his, Erin smiled. "Wow".

"Was it worth losing?"

She took her time answering. More to screw with him than anything else. "I don't know. Was it worth winning?"

"Oh, definitely". And with a wink, Jay helped Erin down off the island bench. "It was definitely worth winning".

* * *

><p><strong>PS. <strong>Did you get through all that? Are you feeling a little hot under the collar, well leave a review, telling me just that!

**PPS. **Just a small little note to end on. I think I've worked out an uploaded schedule. Every Thursday and Sunday Australian time, I will upload a new chapter. So for those in the US (you're easiest to do), watch for a chapter alert in your emails every Wednesday and Saturday.

**PPS. **Last one, I promise. CHICAGO PD IS BACK ON WEDNESDAY/THURSDAY! Do you know what that means?! LINSTEAD! Woo. After the episode has aired... (lets be real, after I've had the chance to watch it online), I'll be uploading a new chapter here! So get ready, because you'll have the double amount of Linstead, and in one of the instances, you'll get Linstead sex scene. Who doesn't want that?!


	3. 2:00am

**HOURS**

I apologise for not getting this up when I said I would. Yesterday afternoon I was out with friends and in the evening I was visiting my grandma. I didn't get around to watching the episode until this morning. That's another reason why I've waited to post.

Try as I might, I could not make this into a sex scene. It's a little sweeter, and I'm 99.9% pleased with it, because I don't think you can ever be 100%.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Chicago PD. Just my imagination. Any errors in the story are my own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2.00am<strong>

Erin Lindsay stared out of the floor to ceiling window that ran the length of her office. The bright lights of Chicago were truly an impressive sight. Even at two o'clock in the morning the whole damned thing was awash with pin pricks of light: houses, offices, cars. She felt mesmerized, and as she looked down onto the street, where throngs of people continued on into the night, she thought about what had come of her life.

For the past month, Erin had been going about the same routine. Day in, day out. She was constantly exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She craved her bed. Craved a decent night's sleep. But getting a few hours each night had become the norm. Not once in the past month had Erin been out of her office before 10.00pm. And when she was at home, her mind would constantly be on the job.

She didn't hear the elevator doors open and close. She didn't hear his faint footsteps approaching. And she almost didn't hear the softness and rasp of his voice. A voice she didn't know she'd been craving until he spoke.

"Hi".

Erin turned slowly, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't speak for a few minutes, instead she took him in: he too looked tired, a hint of fatigue showing through as he lent against her opened office door. When she did finally speak, her voice came out in a squeak. "Hi".

"I went by your apartment".

Taking a step away from the window, she gave a weak smile. "It's not really my apartment anymore. Just a place I go to sleep".

Standing tall, Jay Halstead stepped into the office, and his movement caused a magnetic effect. They each kept moving until they were only centimetres apart. Their breathing hitched as they each drank in the other, their features illuminated by the single desk lamp. As their eyes roamed, they spoke a thousand words.

Erin found herself getting lost in blues of Jay's eyes, and it was then that she realised that it was he whom she missed the most. He was reason he found herself longing her home. He was the reason she felt lost at sea. She then did something that was so out of character. She stood up on her tip toes, and angling her head upwards, she pressed a kiss to Jay's lips. A single kiss. A kiss that only lasted a few, heart stopping seconds. And then she took a step backwards, her eyes fluttering to a close.

She smiled. A school girl smile. And it was then, with her lips curved upwards, that she felt calloused fingertips burn their way across her checks and the rough of Jay's lips crashing down on hers. Settling her hands on his waist, Erin eased into the kiss. It felt natural. It felt right.

Time passed. How much, no one can be sure.

As their lips reluctantly parted, each took their time in reopening their eyes. When they did, there was a newfound light behind them. A spark.

Lust.

Desire.

Finally ignited.

Again, time passed. But this time, it also held still.

In those moments, Erin realised how tired she was. Not exhausted in the physical or mental form. But tired. Genuinely tired. And for the first time since leaving the Intelligence Unit, she felt as though she could finally get a good night's sleep. She could sleep knowing there was the comfort and warmth of her partner next to her. Her partner. In all senses of the word.

"Take me home, Jay".

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note:<strong> I'm also in the very early stages of planning a one-shot based on the last couple of seconds of next weeks promo, and I'm hoping that on Thursday, BEFORE the episode airs, I'll be able to not only publish my one-shot, but also a new chapter for this story.


	4. 3:00am

**HOURS**

I am so sorry that there was no update on Sunday. If you read my new chapter for 'When The Walls Break' (shocking I know, how did I manage an update for that?!) than you would have read that I've had a few things going on with my family, so I've needed to be with them. And it be completely honest, I struggled with coming up with an idea for 3.00am.

I've finally got there, and I smashed this out while everyone else would have been watching CPD. I still haven't seen it yet as I was so invested in this, but as soon as I hit 'upload', I'm going to watch. #Linstead #WeNoLongerWorkTogether

As usual, I don't own the rights to CPD. Damn.

Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><strong><span>3.00am<span>**

Taking two long gulps of water, Jay Halstead threw back a handful of Advil. He knew going out for drinks tonight was a bad idea. And as it turned out, it was a very, very bad idea.

It was going good, great, until he came back from the bathroom and spotting Erin talking with Kelly Severide at the bar. Jay wasn't a jealous person, but seeing Erin talking with her ex made his jealousy roar. He knew it was stupid. He and Erin weren't a thing. But it kicked off an evening he knew he was going to live to regret.

Finishing off his water, Jay places the glass in the sink and switching off the light in his kitchen, he trudged his way back to his bedroom, hoping at the very least the Advil would dull the hangover in the morning.

* * *

><p>A loud banging on his door woke him sometime later. How long he had been asleep for he didn't know. Cracking an eye open, Jay looked towards the green lights of his alarm clock but the numbers were all a blur. Throwing back the covers, Jay got from his bed, instantly regretting the move as his stomach contracted and bile rose in this throat.<p>

The banging continued and now Jay didn't know if it were coming from his door or his head, but nonetheless, he made a slow shuffle towards the entrance of his apartment. When he lethargically swung the door open, an irate Erin stormed into the room.

"How could you?"

Jay just looked at her, knowing that if he spoke now, he may never speak with her again.

"I've just left the hospital. He has 12 stitches in the side of his head!"

"Er-"

"No, I'm not finished". Pointing her finger towards Jay, Erin seethed. "What the fuck got into you tonight? You're lucky Kelly doesn't want to press charges. You cannot lose your cool like that in a room full of cops. And firefighters".

Jay continued to look at her, a dull throb pulsating at his temples.

"Well?"

Looking her up and down, Jay debated telling her the truth. With her arms crossed and a slight crease between her knitted eyebrows, Jay with she would see through a bullshit answer. Rubbing his hand up over his face and through his hair, Jay sighed.

"It bothered me. Seeing you with him".

"So you glassed him?"

"It was really a gla-"

"Jay".

"Sorry".

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did it bother you?"

Taking a long deep breath, Jay finally swung his apartment door closed and shuffled passed her into his living room.

"I don't know".

Throwing her hands up in the air, Erin let out a growl. "That isn't an answer".

"Well it's the one you're getting".

"Two weeks ago we slept together after the Good-"

"I know after what bloody case. That's all I've been able to think about!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

It was Jay's turn to throw his hands up in the air, his voice rising as he spoke. "Because you keep saying 'one day'. I'm fucking sick of one day. I want all in".

"So what do you want from me?" Her voice was a near shout.

Jay looked at Erin a long second. Fire smouldering behind his eyes. And then, in a quick flash, his lips were crashing against her. Passion and fury. Erin tried to protest, say no, but she couldn't. She found herself pushing her body into his, her tongue duelling with his for the driver's seat.

Jay ripped Erin's baseball shirt from her, grinning as he saw the delicate lace covering the ivory moulds of her breasts. He watched them for a moment, rising and falling with her erotic breath. Cupping her breast in his hand, Jay traced around Erin's nipple which was perked through the soft white material. In return, Erin gripped her fingers in his hair, pushing his head in further to deepen the assault on her mouth. She smiled wickedly knowing her spare has only inches from the waistband of Jay's boxers, one steady tug and they would be around his ankles.

In a haze of trying to get Erin's jeans off her legs, and her boots off her feet, Jay managed to back them up to his bed. Opening his eyes so he was gazing into hers, Jay gave her one of their looks. A look that spoke a thousand words. A look seeking approval.

She nodded. It was only slight, but it was a nod.

With a kiss that was a lot softer than before, Jay shoved Erin backwards onto the bed. Dropping his boxers, Jay climbed after Erin onto the bed, his hips rotating against hers. Erin's back arched off the bed, and it was then that Jay took the opportunity to pull down her panties.

Even with their nonverbal agreement, Jay had to know for certain, he had to hear the words. "You're sure?"

"All in, remember?"

As one hand swept hair from Erin's eyes, Jay coated the other in her arousal, sinking deep into her tight, wet heat. Erin's back again arched, her toes starting to curl. He edged her to the brink of climax before removing his fingers.

She growled into his mouth, "Jay".

Jay knew what he was doing though, and lining himself up at her entrance, he pushed himself into her. Erin's eyes watered and her breath was taken away. Memories of two weeks ago flashing before her. The feeling of being stretched and filled.

"Faster". The single word fell from her lips as she grazed her fingernails over the back of his shoulder blades.

He complied, and the quickened pace hit her deeper. Jay marvelled as Erin whimpered beneath him, her body becoming electrified each time he hit her weakness.

Their bodies rose and fell. Groans and moans escaped their lips, adding fuel to the fire.

"So… close". Erin murmured the words as she became encapsulated in the throes of her first orgasm.

"Go with it". Jay's words tipped Erin over the proverbially cliff. Her climax overtaking her body as she succumb to the pounding ripping through her core.

He came seconds later and they rode the waves of pleasure out together.

Spent, Jay rolled off of her, his breathing rough. Moving a sweaty strand of hair from her face, Jay kissed her temple. "I'm in love with you. That's the real reason".

Looking up to him, Erin smiled. "I love you too. But you still need to apologise to Kelly".

Shifting his weight, Jay moved so he was straddling her hips. "Tomorrow".

Reaching for his lips with her own, Erin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tomorrow".


	5. 4:00am

**HOURS**

Guys, I'm getting really bad at this! I promised I would update twice a week, but every since the first week, I've failed. Ha. Soo... long story short, I'm only going to be updating once a week - Thursday (my time, which is today, yay!)

Shout out to **RBCFCPD7410**, who suggested, "Jay gets called back to the Rangers. Either a good-bye or a welcome home :)". I've been wanting to write another fanfiction about Jay and his time in Afghanistan ever since I published Demons (check it out). I _was_ going to post this as a separate story, but hell, the suggestion came from here, so I'll be damned if it's not posted here.

I did some extensive research for this - or as much as I could understand. I come from a military family on my mum's side - one Uncle studied at the academy, one Uncle did a 7 month tour of Afghanistan, and my third Uncle was in the Air Force. My brother is also in the process of applying to the Army. This by no means makes me an expert, a lot of it goes over my head. And let's just say I understand the Australian process a lot more than the American, but I wanted to keep it as authentic as possible. All mistakes and errors in knowledge/judgement are my own.

Also, the 4.00am part doesn't come in to play until the very end of this story. Everything is kind of a lead up until that :)

As usual, I don't own the rights to Chicago PD, but if I did, we would have totally had an extended ending scene. 20 seconds was not nearly long enough. But luckily tonight's episode picks up right where it left off ;)

Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><strong><span>4.00am<span>**

The call he'd been dreading came ten days ago. He knew it was coming. And yet, when he saw the caller ID flash on his phone, he almost nearly hit decline.

He had done his duty. Served his time.

Nevertheless, in the back of his mind, he always knew what he was going to do. He was trained to protect. And his country needed protecting.

* * *

><p>Rapping his knuckles on Voight's office door, Jay Halstead waited for the gravelling voice of his Sergeant to tell him to come in. With a look over his shoulder to the empty Intelligence Unit – he'd purposefully waited until everyone cleared out - Jay turned the brass handle and stepped inside.<p>

"Sarge".

Closing the file he was reading, Hank Voight looked up to his detective. "Halstead".

He wasn't one to get nervous. Or act irrational. Okay, so the last one's a little white lie; but as he stood there shuffling his feet and running his hand through his hair – _I'll have to get this cut_ – Jay found himself at a loss for words.

"You need something?"

Voight's voice broke Jay from his trance, and looking up to his superior, he stopped fidgeting.

"Ah, yeah…" Eyeing the chair in front of the desk, Jay sat down, rest his elbows on his thighs. "Ten days ago I got a call from Major General Miller".

The room was quiet. A heavy silence hanging between the two men. And then, after clearly his throat, Voight spoke. "When do you deploy?"

"I have to report to Fort Benning on Saturday".

"And you're just telling me now?" Leaning back in his chair, Voight clasped his hands over his chest.

Dropping his head, Jay seemed to gather his thoughts before meeting Voight's intense regard. "I didn't want to say anything until we'd wrapped the Givens case".

Voight nodded, understanding.

"Have you told Erin?"

Shaking his head, Jay became fixated with a non-existent speck of lint on his jeans. "No".

"Want me to say-"

"No. I'll tell everyone after shift tomorrow".

* * *

><p>"Jay, you up for a round at Molly's?"<p>

Turning back to face Adam Ruzek, Jay shrugged into his leather jacket. "Ah, um. No. There's something I need to tell you all"...

As everyone turned to face him, Voight moving out into the squad room from his office, and Erin's brow quizzically raising, Jay supported his upper body weight on the back of his chair.

Taking a deep breath, Jay looked around from the room; from Antonio to Olinsky, Ruzek to Atwater, his soft, reluctant gaze finally settling on his partner. "I'm being deployed to Afghanistan. I got the call two weeks ago". Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Jay took a sweep of the room. "I thought of saying no. I closed the door on the military a long time ago..., but I was trained to protect... To serve and protect".

He wasn't sure if he was trying to justify the decision for the team, for himself, or for Erin. While there may be nothing going on between them, he could see the hurt deep in her eyes. The feeling of being left out in the cold on the decision. The feeling of him not being comfortable enough to come to her with the situation put in front of him.

"Well then"... It was Olinsky who broke the silence as he walked towards Jay and enveloped him in a very un-Olinsky type hug, "This calls for whiskey".

As Antonio took his turn in giving Jay a bro hug, Jay watched, from the corner of his eye, as Erin slowly and silently slipped from the room.

* * *

><p>He was getting good at rapping on door frames in the last couple of days – Voight's, the Corson's, now Erin's.<p>

Shoving his hand back into his jacket pocket, Jay rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes and back. Repeating the motion until he heard the deadbolt shift and the door swing open.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Can I come in?"

Watching as Erin jutted out her jaw and moved so he could walk in, Jay took in her casual state – top knot, oversized tee shirt and leggings, bare feet and sans makeup, but a wisp of balm swiped across her lips.

He followed her into the living room, watching closely as she sank into the couch cushions and raised the bottle of beer to her lips, taking in the amber ale. Resting on the arm of the sofa, Jay took a brief look at the Cubs game on TV, before turning back to Erin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

She gave a loose shrug. "Why? It's not like we're together. You don't need to tell me everything".

The hurt in her voice was evident. There was no hope in covering it.

Jay slipped from the arm to the cushions, snatching her beer from her hands and taking a drink. "You're my partner".

Erin pushed a fallen piece of hair from her face, suddenly aware of her natural self. "Partner".

The word fell deftly from her lips. And for some reason, it now felt strange on her tongue. Foreign. And she supposed that's what it now was. A foreign word. As of end of shift today, they were no longer partners. She wouldn't be seeing him on Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or at all for the next ten months.

Subconsciously grinding her back teeth together, Erin looked towards Jay, and he looked at her. They milked each other in. Memorising every little detail. The frown lines. The freckles. The dimple on Erin's forehead from when she had chickenpox's as a child. The slight nick where Jay caught himself on his razor shaving that morning.

Taken in the moment, Jay reached his hand out, sweeping a lock of Erin's hair behind her ear. It felt soft, the silk like texture wrapping around the tips of his fingers. He ran his thumb over her cheek before cupping her neck, pulling her gently toward him. Opening his eyes, he met her gaze; and then slowly, almost hesitantly, as if seeking permission, his lips descended on hers. He kissed her several times like that, soft, slow,.

For several minutes, his lips danced against hers, until finally, when Erin had lazily draped an arm around his neck, she felt the soft thrust of his tongue trace a languid path over her bottom lip before sliding inside. When Erin met her tongue with his, stroking, twisting and exploring together, she heard a faint moan escape deep within, and she wasn't sure if it were from herself, or from Jay.

The kiss deepened, and Jay felt Erin's hand toy with the baby hairs at the base of his head, her hip grinding slowly against his.

Jay felt his body respond. He'd longed for this moment since they became partners. Easing his hand up and under Erin's shirt, Jay flittered over the waistband of her leggings, and continued past her hipbone until his gently hand rested just beneath her breast. Noting that she wasn't wearing a bra, Jay smiled into the kiss when he felt a slight weight against the back of his fingers as his hand stilled.

Erin's eyes darted wide open when she felt Jay's thumb brush over her nipple, a moan escaping her slightly parted lips. Tearing his jacket from him, Erin whimpered when the inevitable came and Jay had to move his hand away from her nipple to get loose of the other arm. With the leather jacket falling to the floor, Erin ran her hand down the low of Jay's back, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

With a blazing kiss, Jay stood from the couch, lifting his shirt over his head, before pulling Erin to her feet. He crashed his lips back against hers, like the waves crashing against the shore. Seeking. Exploring.

Lifting Erin, Jay walked them towards her bedroom, their lips only breaking for short breaths of air.

* * *

><p>Logging into Skype, Jay impatiently drummed his fingers on the computer desk, waiting for Erin's name to pop up. When it did, he leaned in close, watching her grainy image materialise on the screen.<p>

"Hi".

"Hi".

The pause between them was awkward. It always was. Even on their eighteenth Skype call. But who was counting – pfft, they both were.

Once a week Jay would have access to the single computer on base. And for thirty whole minutes, he could do whatever he wanted with it. Many of the guys called their families, others looked up porn. But for Jay, he did one thing, he Skyped Erin.

"How's Chicago?"

Erin shrugged. "Cold. Polar freeze".

"The usual then?" Jay smiled, running a hand through his freshly cropped hair.

"I had to go undercover with Ruzek this week. Worst two days on the job in my career. I have no idea how Burgess puts up with him. He doesn't stop talking".

Giving a heart chuckle, Jay winked at her, "You miss me then?"

"I miss going undercover with you". Her voice was deadpanned.

"I'm sure you do. In more ways than one".

"Hey". She clicked her fingers at the screen. "I distinctly remember you kissing me first".

"I didn't hear you objecting".

She feigned hurt. "it's a bit hard when you're assaulting me".

"Assaulting?"

A wolf whistle stopped them in their tracks and had Jay snapping his head towards the doorway, shooting daggers towards the offender.

"What? She's hot! You bangin' her?"

"Piss of, Nixon".

Nixon laughed. "We roll out in twenty. Be ready in ten".

Jay nodded, and after watching the door close, he turned back to the computer.

"I guess you have to go?"

"Yeah. Next week?"

Erin smiled. "Next week".

* * *

><p>As she walked into the District this morning, Platt had pulled her aside, passing her a letter.<p>

"It's from Afghanistan".

Erin looked from the letter to Platt and back to the letter. She needn't have been told, she recognised the handwriting right away. "Thanks".

She hadn't had time to read it during the day, they were under the pump. Running lead after lead. Hitting dead end after dead end. It wasn't until Antonio hit the jackpot with one of his CI's that the day started to run smoothly.

Exhausted, Erin sunk into her chair in the Intelligence Unit, the day long from over. Pulling open the top door of her desk to find a pen, Erin was reminded of the letter, sitting neatly on top of the pile. Looking around the room, watching everyone with her heads down, Erin pulled the letter out, and opening the envelope, she unfolded the yellow piece of paper.

_Erin, _

_Do people still write letters?_

_I thought of writing an email, it seemed impersonal, cold._

_I just wanted to remind you of how strong you are. How caring you are. How... kick ass you are. Because let's face it, you run circles around all of us. _

_Read this when you're feeling down, or angry. Read it when you're doubting herself. Read it when you doubt my decision to leave. _

_Just don't read it when you're around others. This is for you. _

Erin laughed. "Too late".

_There are so many things I want to say, but... if I write them down, I'll feel like this is the end. I'll think of this as a goodbye letter, and it's not going to be goodbye. _

_Tell Voight, Olinsky and Antonio that my time here has made me realise how much I need to thank them. For the advice, the wisdom, the chance. _

_And tell yourself you matter. You, Erin Lindsay, matter. To me. To Voight. To yourself. Remember that. _

_- Jay._

_PS. Only 12 weeks to go. _

Rereading the last sentence about herself, Erin willed herself not to tear up. Biting down on the inside of her bottom lip and pursing her eyes closed, she counted to ten and focused on her breathing. Reopening them, she read the sentence again, smiled, and folded the letter, tucking it into her jacket pocket to keep safe.

* * *

><p>She knew something had happened as soon as she saw his face pop up on her screen. He wouldn't make eye contact with the camera. He was collapsed into the chair. His mind seemed elsewhere.<p>

"What happened?"

She heard him expel a breath of air, and when she finally looked to the camera, _to her_, her heart broke. She knew he'd lost someone from his platoon.

"Who?"

"Matheson".

"The kid?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry".

Jay gave Erin a week smile. He knew the casualties of war. He'd come close numerous times. Including this tour. But he'd kind of taken the kid under his wing. He had a lot of potential. An attitude, but lots of potential.

"He was nineteen. All he wanted to do was make his Dad proud. Thought being deployed to Afghanistan was the way to do it".

All Erin wanted to do was reach out, comfort him, but she couldn't. They were separated by a computer screen, 6,952 miles, and the Atlantic Ocean.

"I wish there as something..."

"You're doing it". A faint smile ghosted his lips. "What's the case you're working on?"

And for the next 23 minutes, Erin Lindsay talked about all things Chicago. She took his mind off Isaac Matheson, Afghanistan, the separation, and the loneliness that creeps in at night, haunting your every thought and dream.

* * *

><p>Turning his key in the lock, Jay pushed open the door of his apartment, dropping his duffle just inside. He knew his apartment, even after ten months away, so he didn't bother switching the lights on until he reached his bedside lamp. The soft glow illuminating the room enough for Jay to get his bearings. It was then he heard a groan coming from the lounge, and turning to the sound, he smiled.<p>

There, curled on his sofa was his partner, slowly waking.

"What are you doing here?"

"You told me not to pick you up from the airport. So I thought I'd surprise you here". Rubbing her eyes, Erin looked around. "What time is it?"

"4.00am. My flight was delayed".

Stretching her arms above her head, Erin yawned. "You're still in your uniform?"

"Protocol". As he looked down at his fatigues, Jay finally felt the heaviness to the uniform. "Mind if I?"

Erin shook her head, standing from the couch. "No".

As Jay stripped from his clothes, he caught Erin sneaking glimpses. When he was finally down to only his boxers, he felt two hands pressing onto his chest, fingers delicately tracing his heart.

"I'm glad you're home".

Meeting her gaze, Jay saw the fear and relief behind Erin's eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey". Wiping a single tear that rolled down her cheek, Jay pressed his lips to hers. "It's okay. I'm home. I'm alive".

Nodding her head, her bottom lip quivering, Erin reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him: forceful, desperate, hungry. Hands roamed. The button on Erin's jeans flew across the room. Her bra landed somewhere in the shadows.

They tumbled onto Jay's bed, Erin straddling him, his erection pressing firmly against her. Reaching up, Jay cupped her breasts, enjoying the weight of them resting in the palms of his hands. Erin's fingernails grazed down his chest, stilling when they reached the waistband of his boxers, her hips intuitively rotating against his. Jay's hands dropped to Erin's hips, gripping tightly as he flipped them until Erin was pinned beneath him, her legs wrapped around his. He kissed her deeply, nipping ferociously at her bottom lip. His hips rocked against her, pressing against her wet core. Carnal instinct. He needed this just as much as her. His hands kneaded and caressed her breasts, before his lips trailed a blaze of kisses down the peaks and valleys of her body.

Hooking his thumbs into either side of Erin's panties, Jay felt her hips lift slightly from the mattress, allowing him to easily slip the small piece of fabric from her body. She lay there, naked and exposed. His eyes feasted on her body. Taking in every little detail.

Kneeling beside her, Jay pushed his boxers down over his hips, very much aware that her eyes were drinking him, all of him, in.

Erin swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

Lowering his body to cover hers, Jay peppered her with kisses, his hand lightly stroking her breast.

Gone was the forcefulness. The wonton need.

Now they craved each other's body. Yearning desire.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as she pressed herself against him. With her lips sealed against his, he trailed his calloused fingertips down her body. His hand slipped between her legs, his thumb brushing over her bundle of nerves as his fingers slid her tight, wet core. A guttural moan reverberated deep in his throat as he realised just how ready she was for him.

Removing his fingers, Jay sunk into her warmth. He knew he wouldn't last long - it had been ten months after all -, so he reached between them, rubbing Erin's sensitive clit in lazy circles with his thumb.

He continued hid rhythmic trusts until he felt her body convulse beneath him. Her nails dug into his skin, and her legs clamped down, holding her body against his. As wave after pleasurable wave washed through her body, he allowed himself to experience the relief he so desperately needed, spilling his seed deep inside.

The two of them lay like that for several minutes, each attempting to catch their breath as they clung desperately to the other. Looking down into Erin's hazel eyes, Jay kissed her before moving a tendril of hair from her sweat sheened face. Rolling off of her, Jay tucked her body into his.

No words needed to be spoken. They'd already said all they needed to. They just needed to feel. To seek comfort.

Breathing in her light scent, Jay wrapped his arm around Erin's waist, holding her securely to his body. His eyes began to droop, but not before a small smile spread across his lips. Finally, feeling more at home than he ever had, Jay let his clouded and tortured mind slowly drift off into peaceful and soundless sleep for the first time in as long as he could remember.


	6. 5:00am

**HOURS**

So sorry there was no update last week, and this one is late... I could make all kinds of excuses, but to be frank, this 'hour' stumped the hell out of me. I'm not even happy with this chapter, but the more I keep trying to write/fix it, the unhappier I get. So to hell with it all...

Keep sending in suggestions through the reviews, I want your input and contribution as much as possible. I want to know what scenarios you want to see. And those of you who have left suggestions and I haven't fulfilled them, don't worry, they're penciled in for later time slots, I haven't forgotten ;)

Before I forget, I want to thank each and every one of your who read the last chapter, 4:00am. Your outpouring of support for that chapter made me melt like butter. I have a sequel in the works for later on in this story :)

Yep, no, this week didn't bring me the rights to Chicago PD, it only bought rain. Damn you summer in Australia, I expect better!

Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><strong><span>5.00am<span>**

Her alarm echoed around the darkness of her bedroom, and as Erin pulled herself from bed, she wondered, not for the first time, why she had agreed to a five am boot camp with the boys. Antonio had mentioned something about team building when he first suggested the idea, though they all knew they wouldn't be seeing Voight or Olinsky there. Call it peer pressure. The lack of morning coffee. Or the slightly raised questioning brow of her partner. It didn't matter how Erin looked back on it, she had agreed.

* * *

><p>Pushing open the doors of the gym Antonio's buddy owned, Erin swept her eyes around the room and quickly found that she was the only female in the group of around twenty men. At any other time or instance it wouldn't have bothered her, but it was five am. On a Monday. She thought of turning around and just leaving, but then she felt a presence come up behind her, and she knew instantly who it was.<p>

"You ready for this?" He asked through a yawn. His voice full of sleep.

Looking over her shoulder, Erin smiled softly. "Do we have a choice?"

"By the look on Antonio's face". Erin followed the line of Jay's outstretched arm. "Probably not".

With a disgruntled sigh Erin shifted her gym bag higher on her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you out here in a couple minutes then".

* * *

><p>An hour later, Erin was sure that if she had to another burpee, plank, or take to the battle ropes again, she was going to puke. Sure she hits the gym, goes for a run every morning, but the vigorous intensity of the last hour had really hit her for six. Her muscles felt as though they were on fire, and as she dragged her body towards the female change rooms, she wondered how she was going to get through a full day at work.<p>

Erin had just pushed through the change room doors when she felt her body being guided forward, a set of large hands gripping her hips. Feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck, Erin turned as her back slammed against a row of lockers, their lips crashing against the other, as her fingers became entangled in Jay's hair.

Gym clothes flew in every which way direction with a sense of urgency and need. With Voight having busted them just over a week ago, Erin and Jay had mutually decided to cool things off. Neither liked it, but they understood that it had to be done.

"I've missed you". Cupping her jaw, Jay kissed Erin forcefully, his long, lean body pressed up against every inch of hers. Using one hand to cup her breasts, Jay shoved the other hand between her thighs, mildly surprised to find her already soaked. "Fuck".

As Jay slid two fingers inside her, Erin groaned. "I need you".

Jay cupped Erin's hips in his hands and thrust home in one hard stroke. They groaned, and Jay began to pump into her, his eyes never leaving Erin's intoxicating gaze. Jay watched as Erin's head fell back, her lips parting with a raw cry as he plunged into her over, and over. She was so open to him, and each time he stoked, he felt her grip him tighter.

Erin gripped Jay's biceps, her blunt fingernails digging into the skin. "Oh God, Jay".

Her words, through clenched teeth, ignited a fire within him. Shifting his weight and crowding her tighter, Jay propped a forearm on the locker behind Erin's head for added leverage. As he fucked her harder, faster, deeper, Erin's lips popped open in the perfect 'O', and it look Jay a second to remember that he had the right to kiss her. His mouth slanted over hers, and groaning against his lips, Erin gripped the baby hairs on his nape and kissed him back.

And then they shattered. Their mouths and bodies fused together as one.

With time, Jay pulled back and sucked in a lungful of air, as Erin buried her head in his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist for extra support.

"I've missed you". He repeated his words from earlier, his chest heaving with every breath.

She smiled coyly, her hands planting on his firmly on his chest "I've kind of missed you too".

Laughing, Jay slipped his shorts and shirt back on before kissing Erin's swollen lips. "So".

"So".

"So, just because Voight knows doesn't mean I wanna quit me and you".

It was Erin's time to laugh. "Clever. Very clever".

He shrugged, "As you said when you first came back, we need to, especially now, keep our personal lives personal".

"Agreed".

Nodding, Jay leant forward and cupping Erin's face in his hands, he kissed her, before turning and walking from the change rooms, leaving Erin standing there, naked, and with a lopsided grin.


	7. 6:00am

**HOURS**

This was the second one-shot I wrote for this story, and for the past however long its been sitting in my word document ready to be published. So I'm not going to write a long ass authors note. Let's just get straight into it because Dick Wolf didn't call me to say I own the rights to Chicago PD. Damn.

Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><strong>6.00am<br>**

As the first rays of sunlight began to filter through the sheer curtains of her bedroom, Erin stirred, and slowly lifting her head she took a peek at Jay who was still fast asleep. Carefully throwing back the covers, Erin lifted herself from the bed and softly padded towards the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as Jay continued to faintly snore.

Deciding to let the natural light from the bedroom filter in instead of using the light switch, Erin turned on the shower taps. As she waited for the water to heat, Erin stretched out her back, and ran her hands over her naked body, remembering the way Jay had manipulated it the night before. As steam started to billow from the faucet, Erin stepped into the shower, and standing there a moment, she let the water wash over her, relaxing her.

Reaching for her body wash, Erin poured a generous amount on a pouf, working it into a nice, thick, moisturising lather. She ran the pouf down one arm and then the other, before bringing it up to her shoulder and swirling it around her left breast, and then her right. As Erin ran the pouf down over her stomach, she smiled, remembering the way Jay tantalised her with kisses as he slowly made his way to her core. With a swirl of scented bubbles, Erin worked her way down one leg, before working her way up the other, not forgetting to wash over her ass.

As Erin stepped back under the water to rinse off, she felt as pair of arms wrap around her body.

"Jay"...

Turning into Jay's embrace, Erin smiled, and tilting her head up, she meets him in a long, slow kiss. He held her tighter, pulling her in closer to him, as the water continues to rain over them. Without words Erin reached for Jay's own shower gel, pouring some of the liquid onto the pouf, and began to work her way down his body. Working the pouf over Jay's left hip, Erin lightly brushed his semi-erect cock, before swirling the pouf over his opposite hip.

Reaching down, Jay grabbed the pouf from Erin's hands and let it fall to the shower floor. Planting his hands up under her ass, he backed her up against the wall of the shower, and as her head fell back with a soft thunk, he lined his cock up to her entrance. As Jay slowly lowered Erin onto himself, he held her there a moment as he searched for her lips, pulling her into a deep, long kiss, their tongues softly dancing.

As Erin wrapped her legs around his waist, Jay started to fuck her in long, languid strokes. And when Erin trailed her hand down over her breast, and settled at her clit, Jay upped the tempo of his thrusts slightly, the rhythm still measured and compact. He rarely left her entirely, as if he craved the physical connection.

"Look at me". Jay's whispered words were the first spoken in what seemed like hours, and as Erin met his gaze, she brought a hand up to cup the side of Jay's face.

The troubles of their week, month and life in general, seemed to wash down the drain with the suds that pooled at their feet. Even with Erin having a hand in her sex, edging her closer to climax, there wasn't a rush to orgasm. Instead, there was a desperation to connect: to feel and be felt, to know and be known, to love and to be loved.

With time, Erin shuddered and letting out a moan, she fell into bliss. Close to his own ecstasy, Jay shoved forward until he was lost in her, his eyes squeezing shut as he pleasure overtook.

They stood there for several long moments before Jay lowered Erin to the ground, holding her so she wouldn't fall, and turned off the water. Reaching through the shower screen for towels, Jay wrapped one around Erin and another around himself, before they stepped from shower, ready to start their day.


	8. 7:00am

**HOURS**

GUYS! I was tweeted by both Sophia & Jesse! You know Derek Haas' twitter Q&A's of a Sunday and Wednesday? Well on Sunday's edition, my question was featured! I couldn't sleep Sunday night, and I was just refreshing twitter at 2am and all of a sudden Derek's tweet popped up. I already had a few saved questions for if I was ever awake, and I tweeted one and it was the fifth question to be answered! I saw his reply and all that, was super pumped and then made myself go to sleep. My alarm went off at 7am and I notice I have all these twitter notifications. I scroll through them and see that both Sophia (she replied to me directly) and Jesse (he RT'd his answer) answered my Q&A question because Derek didn't know! Holy crap! Still can't believe it.

Okay Emily, breathe.

Share in my excitement and enjoy this brand spankin' new chapter! x

**ps.** I feel as though I need to add some context to this chapter because its not a sex scene per se. Remember the Halstead and Platt's scene at the end of 2x13, when Platt asks Halstead if he knew where Lindsay was? To me Halstead's answer felt as though he was with Erin when she got the call from Bunny... Did anyone else feel that? So this is an after the moment before the phone call chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7.00am<span>**

"I don't want to talk at all".

Those were his words some ten hours ago. And as Jay rolled off of Erin after a lazy, wake me up romp in the sheets, he tucked her in close to his body: his heart. The soft beatings seeming to echo throughout the bedroom. Echoing their thoughts.

Tracing the pad of her finger over a scar at the base of Jay's throat, Erin looked up to him, their eyes meeting. "You don't talk about your time in the military".

"I don't talk about a lot of things". Giving Erin a tight lipped smile, Jay ran his fingers through the tendrils of her hair. "But what do you want to know?"

"How'd you get this scar on your throat?" She asked, fascinated with the small red nick.

Taking a long deep breath, Jay internally debated how to much to tell; how much was willing to bare; how much he was willing to relive.

Focusing on a point past Erin, Jay, for one of the very first times, opened up on his time in Afghanistan. "My unit and I..., we were out patrolling..., it was like any other day. I remember the sun had broken for what seemed the first time in days, it cut through the wind. It felt..., it felt like home. We all felt it. But then..."

Erin heard the warble in his voice. "Jay, you don't"... She had changed her mind. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear the anguish in his voice as he relived the details.

"I do". As he looked down to Erin for the first time, Jay felt a surge of safeness and strength. Enough strength to tell her the truth. The whole truth. "You know Mouse, my C.I, the one who sat me down in front of Charlie?" Watching as Erin nodded, Jay took a breath. "He was in my unit. We were both just kids. Both on our first tours. But that day, he saved my ass. My life".

"What happened?"

"I only remember pieces. I've been told stories, but I just... I just don't know. I remember Olsen, he was driving, making some crude joke about Holland's sister. I remember the cries of someone, I don't know who, after the explosion. I remember looking around and just seeing debris..."

The pain behind Jay's eyes was all too evident for Erin, and she found herself needing to sooth him. To tell him that everything is alright. To tell him that it's in the past and he can forget about it and move on. But she knew, all too well, that he would never forget. He would never move on. She guessed he would have the occasional nightmare, because she herself had them too.

"I remember checking myself over, mainly to make sure I still had all my limbs, and just finding blood. Lots of blood. The scar is from a piece of shrapnel. I don't remember much after that, and what I do is a blur. I'm told Mouse pulled the shrapnel out, stemmed the bleeding... He saved my life Erin. And that scar is an everyday reminder of what happened. A reminder of how lucky I was when others weren't".

Tracing her fingertips over the scar one last time, Erin moved her hand to Jay's heart. The soft beating kicking at her open palm.

"I have scars too".

He knew it to be true. He'd bear witness to some. While hers may not be a physical reminder, she too had the memories. The darkness. The brokenness.

They were both broken.

Yet somehow, together, they breathed a lightness into the darkest of places.

Lying there in silence they listened to the echoing of their hearts, a stillness to their breathing. Troubled minds at ease. Harrowing thoughts at bay.

But then, as they were both saw they were going to drift off, a heavy vibration came from Erin's bedside table.

She grumbled as she was pulled from Jay's warm body, and she grumbled when she saw the caller ID.

"Mom?"

"Erin, sweetheart..."

The pause in Bunny's voice had Erin exhaling heavy through her nostrils. It was too early to be dealing with Bunny's dramas.

"What do you want?" Her voice, like many other times she had to deal with her mother, had an instant edge to it. A wariness.

"I really need to tell you something. Can you meet me for breakfast?"

Looking over to Jay, an arm thrown over his face, Erin felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. Her heartstrings tightening. "Can we do next week instead?"

"Erin, please. Breakfast".

Sighing, Erin shook her head and looked towards the ceiling. "Fine. Where?"

Listening as Bunny reeled off the name of a Diner, Erin told her she'd be there within the hour. Ending the call and dropping her cell onto the bedside, Erin flopped back onto the pillows, frustrated.

"Argh".

Rolling onto his side, Jay propped his head on his hand. "Breakfast with Bunny?"

"Yeah". Looking up to her partner, Erin reached a hand out, cupping his jaw and running her thumb over his five o'clock shadow. "Thank you for staying last night. After Gish..." She needn't say anything else. They had both needed the comfort and warmth.

Leaning down, Jay feathered a kiss to her lips. "Thank you for listening".

She gave a single nod. A smile. A stroke of her thumb over his cheek. "Always".

* * *

><p>I read a spoiler about Halstead and Mouse (he's going to be Intelligence's new IT guy - and was in the Rangers with Halstead) that said and I quote, "He [Halstead] doesn't go around telling people his life story, but there is a real heroic act involved. This guy [Mouse] saved his ass which is why he's going to bat to bring in a kid who's an ex-con to do this job".<p>

This chapter was my take on Mouse saving Halstead's ass. While it's probably nowhere near the real reason, this is what I came up with. I've been wanting to do a chapter with Jay telling Erin about his scars and his time in the military. I _was_ planning it for after the first time they slept together (2x11) but the next episode (2x12) nixed that idea, so I had to come up with something else, and 2x13 gave me that opportunity.

If you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, drop me a review. They're all greatly appreciated.


	9. 8:00am

**HOURS**

Sorry for the late update. This week has been hectic - I moved back to my house after spending the summer at my parents, and a lot of other things I'm not going to bore you with. I'm also still trying to process both the Linstead breakup (I think this is only the beginning for them) and the waaay too shocking HTGAWM season finale!

As always, I do not own the rights to Chicago PD. My imagination on the other hand is all my own...

This is short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy! x

* * *

><p><strong><span>8.00am<span>**

A cool breeze floats through the open window on this early September Sunday morning, and with it comes the sound of morning traffic, the distant laughter of a child, and the awakening smell of fresh bread from the bakery down on the corner. Sunday's are infinitely slower, and while it is irrational to prefer having sex on any given day, there has always been something about having sex on a Sunday that leaves Jay Halstead sated. The wind lifts the window curtain, and Jay's fingers brush the hair away from Erin's cheek in a feather-like touch. As Erin slowly drifts into consciousness, Jay watches her with a warm smile, her beauty and innocence cast in a warm glow from the sun. And when Erin's eyes finally flutter open, connecting with Jay's, Jay pulls her in close.

Jay feels the warmth of Erin's body permeating against his skin, her back against his chest, her hand reaching around and curling through the baby hairs at his nape. Blowing softly against the back of Erin's neck, Jay sends a delicious shivers down her spine, while his throaty morning-whisper threatens to send her right over the edge.

Erin moans softly as Jay's lips caress her shoulders; his fingers dragging across her skin, brushing the lengths of her hair out of the path of his mouth as it travels across her back. She murmurs with pleasure, and as Jay gently kneads Erin's left breast with his calloused hand, moisture builds between her legs. Effortlessly, Jay's hand begins to roam Erin's body: squeezing, kneading, groping. A hunger intensifying. His fingers trace the now familiar trail from her nipples to her warm, wet heat. And as he sinks a finger into her, she exhales in a low growl.

He deftly circles her clit with his thumb, brushing across the swollen bud in an erratic, irregular rhythm. The pressure of his erection swells against her, seeking the source of the sticky heat between her legs. Then, in one fluid motion, Jay rolls Erin onto her back, guiding his throbbing shaft in her depth. A guttural moan echoes from Erin's lips as Jay thrusts into her core. Thickening, he moans into her shoulder, his fingers entangled in the lengths of her hair. Erin shudders in ecstasy as the tension not only mounts in the depths of her core, but as it radiates out of each nerve-ending in her body.

Every other thing in the room, and indeed the entire world, fades to black, as it solely becomes just the two of them in this moment.

Jay's breaths start to come in ragged gasps, his lips kissing Erin's more that little more forceful, and his leg muscles starting to stiffen. He growls under his breath, the coil of pleasure tightening in his groin. Erin's own pleasure slams through her like an explosion, like waves crashing against the shore. Her muscles tense and release, tense and release, gripping at Jay's shaft in rapid, fluid motions.

Within minutes, Jay is emptying himself into her heat, spilling every ounce of his life into her.

Moments later, completely sated, he collapses beside her, pulling her into his warm embrace. As Erin listens to the rhythmic beats of Jay's heart, Jay lets his eyes drift to a close, his fingers mindlessly running up and down Erin's arm. At the window, the Sunday morning breeze gently lifts the curtain, and as the outside sings a lullaby to their ears, they easily succumb to its benign pull.


End file.
